


Bound in the chains of Britain

by TayBartlett9000



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: 2014 referendum, Anger, Bannockburn, Britain, Culloden., Falkirk, Freedom, Gen, Grief, Monologue, Scotland, Scottish Independence, Stirling Bridge, Tragedy, Wallace in heaven, William Wallace's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayBartlett9000/pseuds/TayBartlett9000
Summary: More than seven hundred years after the death of William Wallace, he witnesses from heaven the referendum on Scottish independence, and he does not like what he sees.





	Bound in the chains of Britain

Bound in the Chains of Britain.

By Taylor Bartlett.

 

I just cannot believe it. Why  oh why did not the people of my  beautiful country vote to rid themselves of the rulings of the English? Why? Why say no? Why did they say no? Did not the endless torture for so many years teach them  to  rise up and stay strong?

I  bled for our freedom. I fought for our freedom. I even allowed the English fascists to kill me  for our freedom, for the simple reason that I believed in it, and I believed in Scottish  independence. And my people through all of that away. They now consider themselves to belong within the kingdom of Britain, and not as a nation that stands alone, raising the banner high and allowing the unicorn to fight the lion.

So many of us died. We fought and died at Stirling Bridge, Falkirk, Bannockburn and that was just Robert the Bruce and myself. Then, hundreds of years later,  the banner of the freedom fighter was handed down to Bonnie Prince Charlie, who fought and won at Edinburgh and tried his hardest to win Darby and Culloden. Though he failed, his  mark upon our  nation still stands out in stark  relief from the words on the pages of our history books. I openly wept that day upon seeing Bonnie Prince Charlie leave the mortal world forever without achieving the goal that he had lived his entire life to achieve. It was a wound like no other. Every defeat was a missed opportunity.

Scotland did gain a victory in 1997 when our people were given a devolved parliament. That, indeed was a considerable step on the road to our independence. I had hope then. I had hope that my people would see sense and vote for what was best for our country.

But my hopes were in vein, I am afraid to say. In the year 2014, after a long and   laborious campaign on the part of Alex Salmond,  the people of Scotland were given the chance to set themselves free. And they chose not to. Some nationalists said yes, that they absolutely wanted to throw off the chains of English rule, but most said no. I will never understand why. Because of their actions, our country will never gain its freedom. Scotland will be held tightly in the hand of England for the rest of its days. Scotland will be crushed like the butterfly who’s colours don’t stand out enough.

And I weep for the people. I weep for the nation and I weep for its plight. Oh Scotland, dear Caledonia. Why did your people fail you?


End file.
